Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication method, and a wireless communication system, the wireless communication apparatus and system having a wireless communication device configured to be capable of executing wireless communication using radio waves, the wireless communication device being used in the wireless communication method.
Background
Wireless communication apparatuses that achieve high-speed wireless communication have recently been widely used, and such wireless communication is becoming more frequently used even in places where information confidentiality is required (for example, meeting rooms). Since radio waves are used as a carrier for wireless communication, a malicious third party may be able to intercept the radio waves from outside a meeting room. Security technology involving encryption processing or authentication processing is thus implemented in wireless communication apparatuses of this type so as to prevent analysis of the content of data from the intercepted radio waves.
However, as long as radio waves are used as a carrier in this type of wireless communication, the risk of being intercepted by a third party cannot be completely excluded. That is, even in wireless communication in which encryption processing or authentication processing is implemented, wiretapping or tampering may become possible in future as data analysis technology further improves.
The present disclosure has been made in light of the above-described problems, and the present disclosure is related to providing a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication method, and a wireless communication system that are capable of executing high-speed data communication while ensuring that the security level of the communication is high.